The present invention relates generally to a thread that is used for survival equipment, such as a life jacket, a swimming suit, and a lifesaving flag, and relates to the thread that can be used for a fishing line etc.
Conventional survival floatation equipment, such as a life jacket, has a buoyant object enclosed or attached to a cloth covering. When the buoyant object is a foam material, the floatation equipment becomes bulky and is inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, when the buoyant object is an inflated object, such as an air bag, the inflated object must be blown up at the time of use if one does not wish to carry the inflated object in a bulky, inflated state.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thread which provides for buoyancy in objects formed thereof without increasing the bulk of the objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thread that includes air and does not require inflation at a time of use. Such thread may be used for survival equipment to increase buoyancy.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a thread which can be used as a fishing line which can be smoothly cast and reeled in and which can float on the water surface in either fresh or salt water environments.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a thread that is lightweight and of sufficient strength and pliability to be used as a fishing line, and which limits damage when cracked to only a localized area while retaining buoyancy overall.
The present invention is understood to encompass embodiments which include all or only a portion of the above objects, features and advantages which, unless recited in claims defining the invention, are understood not to limit interpretation of such claims. The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.